The Right Moment
by WhiteStarr
Summary: Darien trying to ask Serena the question that will change their lives forever. Will she accept?. please, please review!


**Authors note;**Hey. My first story. Hope you like.  
**Disclaiming:** Don't own characters or sailor moon

* * *

The Right Moment

I knew the moment was coming. The perfect moment that i could look in her eyes and ask the questions so many girls fantisis about since childhood. I have been trying to pop the four word question for sometime now, but something always stood in the way. Either it was the Negavers trying to take over the world,  
they hospital interrupting. It even got to the point where i had to get her four best friends and Andrew involved in setting it up. The girls gushed at the most romantic way to do it, swooning at every little detail. But it always felt off. This simple four letter question is going to lead up to the starting of a new world. It had to be perfect!.

The girls and i went over what felt like a hundred times last night while Serena was having dinner with her family. I was going to ask her at the park, while we sat on our bench under the Japanese moon. Ring was beautiful. I had it specially made so the Earth and The moon where intertwined. I hadn't shown the girls yet, which they pouted at the thought. I wanted Serena to see i before anyone else. It would feel it more magical.

Tonight was the night i would attempt again, hopefully being successful in the hundredth try. I was to meet her in an hour by her house under the tree in the front that would keep me hidden in shadows from her fathers prying eyes. He still saw Serena as a little girl instead of the beautiful, strong 18 year old she had become.

As i left my appartment 11:45pm and made a double check i had everything. It just wouldn't do if i got on one knee and forgot the ring.

I finally got at her house, 11:55pm, only 5 more minutes till i get to see her. Any minute now i would see her climing out of her bedroom window.

Aww, right on time. I could see here figure skimming down her tree that was luckily right outside her bedroom. See jumped the remainder 3 feet, and runs towards me at full speed.  
I brace for the impact the was sure to come.

"Muffin!" she said as she through her arms her arms around me.

"Hello Darling, didn't miss me too much?," i ask swinging her around.

Her laughter sounds like bells to my ears, "Oh, just the usual."

I chuckle, taking her hand in mine and lead her to the all too filmilar path towards the park. We stay in comforted silence on the walk there. When we came to our bench i sat down first and pulled her down to me lap. She feel on me and fit right into me like we were meant for each other. This was the moment. I knew it had to be now or never. There was nothing in me way now.

"Darling i have to ask you something," i have a huge breath " something i'v been wanting to ask you for a while."

Her face turned towards me as he eyes widened. I could almost feel her heart beat faster in her chest, or was that mine?

"Serena, Sailor Moon, Serenity, my moon and stars, your my world and i don't think i could live without you. I need you by my side for the rest of eternity. Will you merry me? I love you so much it almost hurts," i said in a strong voice much to my suprise. There it was out, now for her answer. I looked right into her eyes, and what i saw clenched my heart. I saw suprise but mostly love.

She squiled and thew her arms around me, kissing every inch of my face in till she got to my lips. When we broke away for a breath i chuckled deeply.

"I'll take it as a yes!" i said.

"Yes, yes, yes! i love you SO much! I have been waiting for this moment for forever!" Her face broke out in a huge smile.

I pulled the ring out of my beloved green jacket and gently past it to her. She slowly opened the lip, like she was still in denial of this whole ordeal.  
The moment she saw tears fell down her face. I took the ring from the box and brought it up to her eyes. Inside i had it engraved 'eternity'.I ever so gentaly slip it up her slim figure, it was perfect fit.

"This is the start of the rest of our life" i whispered in her ear.


End file.
